Les Miserables: A Heart Full Of Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Song title as story title... Not too original.. I'm a bit uncreative right now. Anyway, a one-shot between Enjolras and Marius. :D Contains SLASH, so you know the drill. Don't like, don't read. Do like, then go ahead and enjoy yourself!


Enjoy it like it is because I honestly don't have the time between other stories, role-play, a game, school, house work, spending time with my dogs to perfect every little detail in these fan fictions. No one is perfect. I'm gonna say that one more time.

Anyway, the name is fixed, so you can be happy now. And if there are grammar problems, not my fault. Blame spell checker. Blame the grammar checker that's supposed to improve everything. I don't have the time to proof read this a million times and I rely on that with every one of my stories.

The porn:

* * *

"Marius, you're late. "Enjolras pointed out, upon the young man's arrival into the café.

"I need to speak with you, right away." Marius breathed deeply, stopping in front of the blonde. Clearly something was bothering him. He rarely rushed in like he done just now.

"What is it my friend? Share what you have to say, we're all family here." Enjolras smiled gently, his eyes darting from one man to another.

"This is personal. We need to speak alone." Marius persisted.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. What did the brunette have to speak of that was too personal for the rest?

"Alright, let's go for a walk shall we?"

Marius gave a nod, allowing Enjolras to lead the way out. He followed behind, butterflies building in his stomach with each step he took through the building.

The wind blew down, through the two men's hair and clothes when they exited the café. Yet, Marius wasn't fazed.

"Ah, can you smell it?" Enjolras asked, taking in a deep sniff of air around them. Various smells were within it, sweet smells of baked goods. Yet, that was far from what he was referring to.

"Huh? What?" Marius suddenly asked, quickly staring up at him.

A blush nearly formed at the sudden sight of his friend, who seemed to attract the sun's light out of the rest of the people on the street. Well, to Marius that's how it seemed.

"The smell of victory to come my friend! Our freedom!" Enjolras exclaimed in excitement as he slung an arm around Marius's neck.

"Right, freedom... The barricades..." The brunette sighed with a frown, his gaze darting to the brick road. What a mood killer that was.

Enjolras caught onto his sudden change of mood within a second. He's known this man too long to not sense when there was something wrong.

"Not shying up on us are you? Or is it a pretty lady that's caught your eye and messed with your mind?" The blonde asked, smirking slyly.

"No..."

"Then what troubles you? We're like brothers are we not? You can tell me." Enjolras continued to encourage, as they made their way down the street.

Marius scooted out from underneath the other's arm. "I don't think the barricade is a good idea." He stated.

"WHAT!? Why not!? What's gotten into you?! You were once all for it!" Enjolras unintentionally yelled.

"Shush! Keep it down!" Marius took a quick look around. "Have you gone mad? Shouting all of a sudden!"

"Me gone mad? How dare you? You're the one who's second guessing his own destiny!" Enjolras retorted.

"I'm second guessing your destiny!" Marius blurted out.

"Wha?" Enjolras tilted his head somewhat to the side.

Right away, the brunette's cheeks flushed a faint crimson. "I mean... I just..." He trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip. "You're the greatest of friends a man could know. You're young yet and I don't want to see the life of you took so away soon."

"You're saying I'm going to die? You have no faith in us winning, in me surviving?" Enjolras questioned, a tad bit offended and hurt.

Marius's lips sunk back into a frown, his eyes filling with sorrow of what could come. "That's something we don't know Enjolras... But the odds are against us. It's too risky; I think we should just keep our noses where they belong."

Enjolras stopped, glaring down at him. "Maybe you should keep your nose where it belongs. If you're not with us, then you are against us, traitor."

"I most certainly am not! I was the one that helped you plan this." Marius growled defensively.

"Go home Marius. You are no longer needed in this fight." The blonde ordered, continuing onward.

Marius's jaw dropped. What did he just do?

He could fill the tears coming from the others tone took with him. But no, a man does not cry.

He shook the feeling off, stopped the tears with the blink of his eyes and followed his friend.

"No, you will hear me out. My reasons are far beyond your understanding as of yet." Marius spoke again, taking hold of the others arm. "Come with me, and I'll explain." He ordered softly.

"Why should I?" Enjolras asked, unsure.

"I heard you out for the longest on the plans of revolution. Can you at least listen to me for once on such an important matter? This is far more serious than standing up against such filth."

"More serious? Do you not understand? Our little lives don't count at all... We strive towards a larger goal." The blonde continued to fight.

"I strive towards another goal and you will know what it is. Come." Marius commanded in more of a harsh matter, leading the other towards their right.

Enjolras gave a roll of his eyes and a low groan but followed the man to where it was he was hell-bent on them going to...

"The Inn?" Enjolras asked, upon their stop at the building of the rather ragged looking place.

"It's the only place I know where we can talk in private, and where there's actually some warmth." Marius answered, the cold now starting to get to him.

He rubbed his hands together, as he brung them up to his face, blowing warm air on them.

"I suppose you're right... It's just; this place is rather a dump, even for my standards." The blonde shrugged.

"What can I do you two boys for today?" Suddenly a strange woman asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"You could put a bag over your face, for one." Enjolras snickered, earning a glare from her.

"Easy there, don't be so rude." Marius scolded, nearly smirking. His friend had a point...

"Can we borrow one of your rooms for a moment, only a moment, Madame Thanardier?" Marius asked.

"Do you got the money to pay for it boy?" The woman retorted.

"Well, you see, we only need it for a moment to discuss something's." Marius answered. He hadn't any money on him.

"No money, no service." Madame Thanardier replied.

"But, I'm a friend of Eponine's, a great friend of hers actually."

"My daughter Eponine?" That changed things a bit.

Marius smiled and nodded. "Yes, there is not another. She is the one and only. A right out beautiful girl if you don't mind my saying."

Madame Thanardier looked him over for a moment, giving it some thought. Eponine's life hasn't exactly gone as she planned, neither has hers after Fantine departed and the extra money stopped coming in. If she allowed this boy a free room for the day, it could be Eponine's ticket to a high society life once more.

"Very well then." She gave in. "Thanardier!" She called for her partner of business and life.

"Yes my sweet?" The man asked, turning his attention to the woman.

"Direct these boys to the third room down." She ordered.

"Of course, right away." He grabbed the key out of the shelf and approached.

"Follow me." He commanded, making his way up stairs.

"Thank you." Marius spoke with a smile as he walked past the woman, following the master of the house, with Enjolras behind him with his arms now crossed over his chest.

"Your room miser." Thanardier directed, holding his hand out into the open door.

Marius took a look around the place. It wasn't fancy, but it would do for the two of them today. "Alright, thank you." He took the key from the man, making his way inside.

"If there isn't anything you need, I shall be leaving you now." Thanardier spoke.

"There's nothing I need. You may go." Marius replied.

Thanardier said no more, leaving.

"Must I stay too? This place is full of dusty." Enjolras asked, his face showing his disgust.

"Yes, that's the whole point." Marius growled, taking hold of his shirt collar and pulling him in.

"Don't be so rough!" Enjolras yelled.

"Oh, stop being such a priss Enjolras." Marius rolled his eyes, shutting the door and locking it.

"Okay, we're here, now, what do you have to say so badly?" The blonde questioned, crossing his arms once more.

"Do not go through with this damned revolution! Do not!" Marius hissed.

"Oh, let's not start this again, PLEASE."

"Enjolras, listen to me. I can't allow you to go out there. I can't allow you to walk into your own grave! It's foolishness! I'll tie you up if I so damn well have to just to keep you out of harm's way."

The blonde opened his mouth to get a word out but Marius cut him off. "Don't even think of fighting me on this. Because I'm not going to stand there in the barricades, watching my friend fight for what? His own death, that's what! I know it's silly but, I have a bad feeling about this. I've been worried and feeling sick for the past few days now and this is why."

Enjolras gave a laugh. "You're simply just feeling the jitters because you fancy Ebony."

"No you twat! I do not fancy Ebony! She may fancy me yes but I do not her." Marius became all the more defensive, his fist once again twisting in the others jacket.

"Then why have you gotten cold feet with this suddenly? Marius, this is not you! And I know it's not for the sake of me. We made this agreement long ago. Our lives mean nothing; we live for this cause and this cause alone." Enjolras reminded, staring him deep in the eyes with frustration.

"You're a fool!" Marius spat. "How can you say our lives mean nothing, how can you think of your own life meaning nothing?" He frowned. "You're ignorant, you bastard..." Marius trailed off, his hands starting to shake.

Enjolras said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what the hell was going on! All he knew was that his friend has been acting odd these past few days. Yet, here they were, with Enjolras having more questions lingering in his mind than answers.

More so when he seen the brunette losing control of his emotions. Marius crying? This has never happened before! He's never let his head hang low.

"What's wrong with you? Tell me please, tell me the truth. I can't read your mind. I don't know why you're acting like this... It hurts to see..." The blonde confessed.

Marius's sobs subsided somewhat, as he looked back up at the man, his eyes already stained red. "I can't tell you... You wouldn't understand! You'll run, you'll judge me... You won't want a thing to do with me anymore..." He trailed off, wishing someone would just shove a knife into his heart this very moment.

Marius has had a ridiculous attraction to this man for some time now. He tried to hide it, but it only grew as the days went on. He longed for Enjolras more than he longed for true freedom. Yet, this man was right in front of him and they were alone. He thought he could do this but, he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to say what he wished. He was scared of losing what friendship he did have with him.

"Please Marius, I need to know. You have my concern now; you can't leave me wondering why... I promise to you, I won't think badly of you. I have never..." Enjolras pleaded.

Marius gave thought, then a chuckle. "You're so clueless..." He leaned in closer. It was now or never.

His heart pounded, his brain rushed with countless of thoughts and his stomach was fluttering with nervous butterflies most so than ever in his life.

"Enjolras..." He breathed softly, in an attempt to calm himself.

All the while Enjolras hadn't a clue what his friend was thinking of.

Then, out of nowhere, the blonde felt a pair of lips against his. A shock, if there ever was one. A thrill if there ever was one.

"It's you that I fancy... Not Ebony." Marius stared him straight in the eyes, only inches from him now.

Enjolras said nothing. What could he say? He just got kissed by his best friend. He was speechless, thoughtless.

"You're mad at me..." Marius frowned, letting go of the others coat and stepping back. "I understand."

Enjolras gave a shake of his head. "Marius, no... I'm not mad. I'm taken by surprise is all."

"You're lying to protect my feelings." The brunette retorted. "It's too weird for you, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... It's just, I care so much about you. I rea-"

To Marius' own surprise, Enjolras now returned his kiss and silenced him. "Quiet." He smiled after pulling away. "No more talking."

"But, but-" Marius stopped before he could finish once he was picked up by the blonde.

"I've heard enough." Enjolras spoke, keeping his smile as he carried the other towards the roughed up bed within the room.

Only a higher power knew what kind of filth lurked in that mattress but that was far from either boys minds from this point on.

Marius gave a blush as he was laid down on the bed that squeaked in protest.

"No-now I didn't ask for this..." The brunette trailed as his friend climbed in the bed, between his legs.

"No, you have gotten what you wanted. I lent you my ears. You said you fancied me... Well, I fancy you too. I've been waiting for the longest for you to notice me like that... I was so scared you were going to fall for Eponine, or even the mayor's daughter." Enjolras spoke, leaning in close to his face.

Marius felt as if he were on fire. How he wished this moment wasn't happening! He didn't want things to go THIS far.

"I've wanted you for so long. You just don't even know how much Marius." The blonde closed in, locking lips with his friend once again, as he ran his hand down towards the others crotch.

"Wait, wait! I'm not ready for this!" Marius retorted once he broke away from the kiss that nearly left him breathless.

"Oh you're ready for this; the rise in your trousers says you're ready." Enjolras smirked down at him, rubbing his hand against the brunette's groin.

Marius groaned, both detesting and finding himself rather fond of the feeling.

Curse his damn deprived sexual urges!

"See? You like it." The blonde persisted.

"Enjolras, stop! Slow down!" Marius retorted as the others hands went up to practically rip his coat open.

"Mm, no, no Marius. I'm not slowing down. Not now, not ever!" The blonde chuckled, parting the coat and went to work on the buttons of the shirt.

"We've got all the time in the world, please!" Marius fought against him, trying to push him away.

If he knew his words would've led to this, he would've kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, you wanna fight me, hmm?" Enjolras smirked, taking hold of the brunette's hands, keeping them from hitting or punching him. "I love that!" He growled playful.

"Back off or else!" Marius warned.

Enjolras took both his wrist in one hand, pinning them above his head. "Or what, my dear defenseless little friend?" The blonde asked, tracing an outline around the others mouth with his index finger.

Marius quickly turned his head, squirming under the man.

"You're simply adorable when you're all helpless."

Marius blushed bright. "I 'am not helpless!" He growled.

Enjolras laughed. "Of course you're not." He replied his eyes going back down to the shirt as he jerked the final few buttons apart.

The shirt was pushed off of Marius's stomach and chest, making the blonde above him smirk. "Mm, look at you beautiful."

"You... Bastard, let my hands go!" Marius exclaimed.

Enjolras ignored him, sliding his hand along the others pale skin. "So soft... So smooth... Delicate... Beautiful..." The blonde let the words roll out sweetly.

"You're crazy..." Marius blushed deeper.

Enjolras turned his gaze back to meet the brunettes. "I promise, I won't ravage you too much."

"There's no fighting you, is there?" Marius asked, sighing.

"Of course not. You've already lost."

"Alright, do your worst." Marius of course didn't know what the worst was. He didn't have an idea of how things would work between man and man.

"I'm just messing with you. I'll be gentle." Enjolras smiled softly, letting go of his hands to stroke the others hair. "I would never even dream of hurting you. You're far too wonderful." He nearly whispered, leaning in close.

Marius didn't fight back, but instead stared up at him, calmly. That was more like it. All he needed was to feel appreciated, rather than having something forced onto him.

He reached up, wrapping an arm around the others neck pulling him even closer. "You do know, this will only bond us closer, don't you?" He asked.

The blonde smiled once more. "Yes, I want it too."

"That means, I definitely don't want you going to fight in the revolution..." Marius trailed off, swallowing deeply.

"Let's not discuss that right now." Enjolras replied, kissing along his jaw.

Marius wanted to carry the discussion on but, his words were lost and instead he simply turned, his lips closing with his friends.

As the blonde slipped his tongue into Marius's mouth for a playful wrestle against the others, his right hand was making its way down the brunette's body, his fingers just lightly touching along the skin before finally stopping at the man's trousers.

Marius groaned, his hands going down to undo them when it seemed to be taking too long for Enjolras to do so.

"I must say, I like this side over your fighting one." The blonde smiled in achievement, breaking their kiss.

"Don't tempt me to bring that side back out." Marius warned with a glare on him.

"Me, tempt you to fight? Never! Not intentionally at least." Enjolras spoke with hint of sarcasm and innocence both in his voice.

He loved to see the other all worked up and ready to go at someone, yet he would never admit that. It would be rude and people would think badly of him.

Marius sighed. "Alright, enough talking... You got this started, let's finish it." He ordered.

"Oh look at you, being a man and taking charge of the situation. It's such a turn on!" The blonde growled playful.

"Getting modern with the words aren't we?" Marius asked, irritated. Why were they still talking!? Why was he still talking?

"Mm, yes! With what we're about to do, what is spoken means nothing my sweet."

"Well I don't like it, you sound like a wh-" Before the brunette could continue his sentence, Enjolras had cut him off with another kiss.

"It's like you said, enough talking." The blonde smirked, moving down to his friend's neck.

Enjolras had him won over again the moment his lips came in contact with Marius's skin.

Funny, how with just one simple action, a world's worth of frustration could fade away and a person's life knowledge of words with it.

The brunette blushed, moaning soft as he felt the others hand slip down his trousers as Enjolras sucked up a mark on his neck.

"Boy, does that feel nice..." Marius spoke in a deep breath.

Enjolras smirked to himself before giving a warm lick over the marking. "Awe, really? Well then you're going to love what's to come." He nearly chuckled.

"What?" Marius asked, watching as he scooted down a bit.

"You'll see, be patient." Enjolras smiled lightly, leaning down to place his kisses along the others chest.

Marius watched curiously as he made his way down.

Enjolras removed his hand from under the man's pants, running both hands along the others sides.

"There's not a person out there who could compare to you, or your enchanting beauty." The blonde smiled up at him, before breathing a warm breath down on the man's navel.

The brunette wiggled about underneath him, blushing once more. "Neeh... Don't say that, it makes me feel like a girl." He frowned, surely looking beyond adorable.

"I can't help it. I want to tell you all these wonderful things... My heart yearns for it."

"I see... Is Enjolras finally falling in love?" Marius questioned, gaining a bit of his cocky attitude back.

Enjolras flinched, his hands freezing up on the others hips. Him, falling in love? That couldn't be! Could it?

The question made his heart flutter and for a brief moment he truly felt he had died and went to heaven. For Marius to even consider him feeling that way, it was surprising.

"Uh... I..." The blonde choked.

"It's okay, I'm just joking." Marius chuckled.

"Oh really?" Enjolras nearly growled.

"Well, yeah of course. This is happening so fast, I don't expect a person to fall in love." Marius answered, shrugging. "Forget I said that."

"Alright. I see how it is." The blonde replied, taking hold of each side of the others trousers.

"W-what are you doing!?" Marius exclaimed the question.

"Oh come on, surely you didn't think we did this with our clothes on, now did you?" The blonde retorted, jerking the fabric down.

"Hey, you don't have to be so forceful!" Marius yelled.

"Why should I care? I don't love you." Enjolras stated, beginning to take off his own clothes.

Marius's facial expression twisted in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, you didn't. You're so damn perfect; you could never say anything wrong." Enjolras answered, throwing his shirt and jacket to the floor.

"Don't lie to me!" Marius attempted to sit up as the man now undone his own pants.

Enjolras gave a growl, quickly forcing him back down to the bed. "Who's lying? I'm not lying."

Marius frowned, watching as the man took his pants off. "I'm sorry if I upset you... Let's not let that ruin things..."

"Believe me; nothing is going to be ruined." The blonde stated, grabbing hold of the brunettes legs, pulling him down closer.

"Well don't be so rough with me."

"I'll be whatever I want to with you. You have no say." Enjolras replied harshly, taking his cock in hand, stroking it to full hardness.

"Stop, stop!" The brunette shouted, his voice pained once his friend had started to insert his erection in him.

Enjolras ignored him, pushing further in.

Marius growled, hissed and groaned with every inch that went into him.

The blonde stopped, giving a relieved sigh once fully in.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He questioned, his gaze locked on the others face.

Marius whimpered, his fingers still tightly holding on to the sheet underneath him. "What happened to gentle!?" He demanded to know.

"Well, seeing as how I don't love you, I find no need to respect your body, therefore I can break you if I so want to." Enjolras answered his anger showing clear as day in his voice.

How could someone just suggest that and say it was a joke!? He wouldn't stand for it!

Marius sniffled, fighting his tears back. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Of course you didn't! Marius, the boy who always over thinks things - making sure everything's perfect just suddenly decides to start spilling words out like they're nothing!? I don't believe it!" Enjolras roared, giving a hard thrust to him.

It earned him exactly what he wanted to hear at this moment; another yell from the man underneath him, begging him to stop.

"I'm sorry! I 'am! I'm just so nervous!" Marius exclaimed.

Enjolras stopped, growling yet again. "Why should I be so sure of that?"

"Because it's true. I didn't mean to laugh... I just was scared is all. I didn't want to chase you away. Love is a big thing..."

Enjolras gave a shake of his head, clenching his teeth. "You bastard... I have loved you since I met you... You're such a fantastic man. You're so intelligent, so brave and so unbelievable..." He glanced away, finding he himself was getting a little too teary eyed.

Marius said nothing, willing to fully hear him out.

"You were like a gift from the heavens... I still see you like that. You're perfect Marius, how could i not love you?"

"Enjolras... I would've never expected you to... You seem so passionate about war... Not another person."

"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I felt I had and have to... Even if my life is at stake... I would die for you..." Enjolras couldn't have been anymore sincere.

"But, the revolution... You want me there, in the line of fire with you..." Marius hated to bring it up, with them like this but he felt he needed to.

Enjolras sighed, wiping the tears away from Marius's eyes as he ran his other hand through the boy's hair. "I was going to force you out of it. I went over it for days and days until this morning I finally decided that I was going to exclude you... So you would be safe."

Marius gasped. "Where you going to tell me?"

The blonde gave a light smile. "Of course not, I didn't want you to worry for me."

"You're so ignorant... You truly are... I'll always worry over who I love..." Marius stated.

Enjolras didn't speak, simply just leaned in, giving the other a kiss to the lips, letting the sweetness last longer than before.

A sigh left Marius once it did end.

"I'm sorry, for forcing this on you... For hurting you... But if it's okay with you, I would like to continue, at a more slower and gentle pace though... If you'll be okay with that..." The blonde suggested, nervously.

Marius gave a soft chuckle, intertwining both of their hands in each other's. "Of course... But please do keep to your word this time. This should be enjoyable for the both of us... I think..." The look of confusion returned.

"Oh, you are too adorable..." Enjolras laughed. "Of course it should... Just, don't tense up, alright?"

Marius took a deep breath. "Alright. I think I can manage that."

"Am I allowed to move?" The blonde asked, not meaning to rush things but, he was dying to get his urges out.

"Mhm." Marius nodded.

As stated, Enjolras was more subtle and slow with his thrusts now.

Marius expected the same excruciating pain as before, that's what he was mentally prepared for. Yet, this time it was a rather pleasant feeling, one that seemed to only grow stronger.

"Mmm, it feels nice..." He moaned low.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." The blonde smiled, keeping their hands locked as he moved into the other a bit faster.

"Ha... Yea... But... I-ah... Want more..." Marius trailed off, trying to think of exactly what it was he wanted.

"Let go of my hand..." He softly ordered.

"Don't worry love, I'll take care of that for you." Enjolras responded, unlocking his right hand from the man's. "It's my job to see all your needs are met now." He smiled, taking hold of the others sex organ.

Marius returned the smile at first, before giving a light blush and a whimper like moan when the other started to stroke him. "Gah... I don't know h-how you know w-what you're d-doing but... It feels a-mazing..."

"Just instinct I suppose..." Enjolras lied with a half-smile.

Instinct, yeah that couldn't be any more false. More like being taught by force in his earlier years by men he knew and others he didn't.

Marius didn't need to know that though. Especially in this moment that's strictly for happiness and not the misery of the past.

"Well, I'm really enjoying your instincts right now..." Marius trailed off, arching his back slightly.

"Good." The blonde leaned over, closing his lips with the brunettes for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Not that he was counting, or complaining. Every kiss was a little trip to a wondrous new world for the both of them.

In return, Marius's arms went around the man's neck, his nails trailing lightly up and down Enjolras's shoulder blades.

"I can't believe I'm the one with you right now... I feel so honored..." The blonde spoke, pulling away from the kiss to his lips in order to kiss along his jaw.

Marius nuzzled into the others kisses. "No, I feel honored to have my first love be you, my leader."

Enjolras blushed faintly, before shaking it off with a chuckle. "Leader? I like that but whatever possessed you to refer to me as leader?"

Marius shrugged, smiling. "I don't know... You take charge in the group; you're heard most and are listened to... Therefore I see you as our leader."

"Well, don't belittle yourself into a category with the rest of them Marius. If I'm the leader, then you're my right hand man, rather than a listener."

"Mm, that works too."

"You know it does." The blonde smirked.

"Anything with you works..." Marius breathed deeply.

"I know my love, I know." Enjolras chuckled low, placing a kiss to the left side of the man's neck as he sped his movements up, getting rougher with the man.

"Christ Enjolras..." Marius let the words slip in a moan.

"Mmgh, you like this? Or should I go slower again?" The blonde asked, nearly smirking. He knew the answer, yet he needed to hear it spoken in Marius's sweet lust filled voice.

"No!" Marius growled quickly "Don't you dare slow down, or else!"

Well, that's not exactly the tone Enjolras was expecting. However, he loved it all the same.

The blonde returned the growl, playful as he ran his tongue up the brunette's cheek. "Isn't this a delight? I'm finally seeing the demanding side of the ever so sweet Marius... I love it!" He smirked, ramming into the man with no mercy as he stroked the others cock faster.

"Gah, yes, yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Marius's shouts of pleasure were the only thing drowning out the sound of the bed slamming against the wall.

The inns keepers were sure to hear him, hell the whole town a good ways out were. That though was far beyond either man's mind.

"Mm, that's what I want Marius. To hear you beg, to hear you scream in ecstasy. I want to drive you insane!" Enjolras replied with thrill in his voice as he gave a lick to his lips.

"My God! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever felt!"

Enjolras placed a fierce, quick kiss to his lips. "You're the most wonderful thing I've ever felt."

"I feel..." Marius trailed off, giving a whimper. "I feel like I'm in another world... A world where I feel so powerful, so... Ahhh..."

"Embrace it! Don't deny the urge. Let it devour you." Enjolras instructed, eyes locked with the brunettes for a brief moment.

Marius groaned, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back somewhat.

Enjolras gave a moan of his own at the feel of the others muscles tightening around his sex organ.

"T-that's it Marius... Don't fight it. Let yourself go, my love." He encouraged, kissing along the man's neck once more.

The brunette gave a whimper; digging is nails deeper into the blondes shoulder. "Mmfgh, yes, yes, yes Enjolras!" He practically shouted, releasing onto the blondes hand.

Enjolras locked his lips with the other, lowering his own moan when he gave his last few thrusts into his friend before reaching his climax.

For a minute nothing was shared between the two except their deep breaths.

Then suddenly, the room filled with Enjolras's chuckles, making Marius stare up at him finally in curiosity.

"What?" He questioned.

"You're so cute after getting fucked." The blonde remarked, leaning in close.

Marius blushed brightly. Did he honestly just hear that right?

"Enjo-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"Ssh, no protesting." Enjolras ordered, breaking the kiss as he ran a hand through the others sweaty hair.

Marius gave a sigh. There was no winning for him anymore.

"Alright, I'm cute... Apparently to you every minute now... That aside..." Marius trailed off.

The blonde frowned. "I know where this is going." He stated, moving to lie next to the brunette.

Marius gave a growl, sitting up quickly despite the slight pain it caused him. "You couldn't possibly want to go out there and risk death after what just happened! You can't leave me alone! I won't allow it!"

Enjolras took hold of his arm, pulling him back down.

"Hush." He commanded, bringing Marius's close to him. "Don't worry of that. It is no longer your duty."

"No, but you are. We're lovers now... It's our responsibility to protect one another and I will do what it takes to protect you... To keep you here with me..." The brunette replied, already feeling the sorrow build up in his hues.

Enjolras took a deep breath. "I can't let them down..."

"But you can let me down? You can just, steal me and then leave me by death, without any consequences? That's as selfish as it can get! That's low! Dirt low!"

The blonde gave it some thought, before smiling to himself. "Look at us, just been together for what? An hour? Half an hour? And we're already fighting..."

"I'm not fighting... I don't want to lose you; you're all I have left." Marius wiped a tear that was begging to come forth.

He wouldn't cry though. He's cried too much today.

"I know. You're all I have left too, and I'm not trying to let you down... I just feel obligated." Enjolras replied. "And to be honest, that would've been the best damn moment of my life... Finally making a difference, a change... Standing up for who I 'am..." He trailed off.

Marius looked up at him. "Enjolras, dying doesn't make for who you are and it doesn't make a difference. You're just a speck in the world to everyone else but to me you are the world..."

The blonde couldn't find it in him to look at his mate. He knew the man was right. Swallowing pride and admitting it is where the problem came in.

"Those people... Our friends... I don't think they much care if one of us dies or not... I don't think anyone does... You don't even care if you die... I didn't care if I died, until today." Marius stated, resting a hand on the others chest.

"Cosette, the mayor's daughter; I thought I liked her... She was stunning and any man's dream... I thought I was in love but I merely told myself that to hide what I felt for you. Now that's open, you know.. We're here, skin against skin, sharing the same intimate air together.. I don't want you to be took from me, I don't want this to be the first and last time I'm with you, where I feel safe.. I feel relaxed." The brunette scooted closer, closing whatever inch lay between them. "Please, promise me you won't go in there... At least, not without me. If you have to die, I want to die with you." He added, taking the man's hand in his.

Enjolras turned his gaze to meet his. How he wanted to fight back. He didn't want his most treasured thing in the world harmed. Yet, it was an act of love and passion. A foolish act but one nonetheless. Besides, he was sure if he was to even tie Marius to a chair, the man would find some way to escape and reach him that day.

True love can't last long without its other half after all.

Enjolras took hold of the others hand, bringing it up to his face to gently kiss it. "Alright my dear, I promise. Nothing will be done without you by my side."

Marius didn't know if he should be smiling, or letting his tears out right now. "Thank you." He went with the smile.

"You're welcome... Besides, you're so demanding how could I say no?" The blonde smirked, before placing yet another kiss to his lips, silencing any comeback.

Marius gave no fight when the kiss was ended. He merely rested his head against the other mans, forgetting all thought of war and the troubles life brung.

He would have to come to terms with it all later but right now, screw that. He was here with the one who made him feel complete, and it was time he stopped letting the negative ruin such a perfect moment.

Even if the Madame Thanardier and her husband walked in this brief second, he still wouldn't let the moment be ruined.

Not that they would. They were a weird couple themselves, and probably would just simply turn a blind eye to such a thing. They cared too much for money than they did the relationships of others anyway.


End file.
